Hoenir
Hoenir is Odin's younger brother and one of the Aesir. He is a recluse who eschews society in favor of creating new life by mixing his own magic with the power of genetic manipulation, and a well-meaning neutral party in the grand scheme of things. Appearance Hoenir is large even by the standards of the Aesir, and may even be on eye-level with a Siandrall. His skin is unnaturally pale due to a lack of natural sunlight. He prefers to keep his head completely shaved and his hands covered by enormous rubber gloves to ensure that his own DNA doesn't interfere too much with his work. The gloves also serve to hide his hands, which are heavily scarred from heavy use of his own Aesir's Blood powers. The rest of his clothing is generally determined heavily by what exactly he's working with. For Spewage, he will generally equip himself with a leather apron. For modern-day processes like cloning or gene splicing, he goes for a more modern-day look - a heavily stained white lab coat and safety goggles. Personality Hoenir is very hard to get a read on. His appearance would give one the impression that he's about as stoic and warlike as most of the other well-known peoples of Asgard. In reality, however, that is not the case at all. Hoenir is actually a nerve-racked and indecisive man. After spending thousands of years in near-total isolation, he has trouble understanding others and has a very limited grasp on modern societal norms and taboos. Whenever he has to deal with another human being in a social environment, he will usually get skittish and extremely hesitant, which generally makes interactions with him awkward. He is consistently plagued by indecision whenever he gets this nervous, and more often than not prefers to just let somebody else make all the decisions. He is usually able to set this side of himself aside when his interaction enters familiar territory, such as discussion of his work. Said work is Hoenir's passion; he cannot help but feel completely satisfied when he's tinkering with the genetics of another being, as well as more than a little angry when his work comes up short. Abilities Hoenir is one of the foremost experts on the creation of new species, having spent the majority of his vast lifespan creating bizarre chimeras or completely unique creatures. He has touched upon every form of artificially creating new life at least once in his lifetime, and is one of the universe's foremost experts on Spewage and, as of more recently, an occasional consultant for uHive. Despite his expertise, however, he has never succeeded in recreating Descension, which he considers one of his ultimate goals. Like all Aesir, Hoenir possesses the ability to spill his Aesir's Blood to fuel powerful magical spells. Unlike some of his peers, however, he applies this power to his work in order to imbue his creations with some of his own power. Though this imparts a slight vulnerability to Power Harmonic upon them, it also lets them perform feats of strength and skill that they would otherwise be incapable of. History Relationships * Tyr Hymirson and Fenriswolf: Hoenir is always excited by the prospect of new abilities to study, and Fenriswolf's unique ability to wield Power Harmonic without channeling it through any sort of equipment captured his imagination the moment he heard about it. But that paranoid kid Tyr is always so adamant about not letting anybody else near the Chaotic Arm he bound the wolf in... Such a waste of perfectly good potential. * Odin: TBA! Trivia * Hoenir is partially based off of Agnus from Devil May Cry 4. Category:Ink's Stuff Category:Ink's Characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Aesir Category:Fantendonorse Category:Power Chaotic Users Category:What is the New Fantendoverse? Category:Magic Users